pineclan_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Join the Clan
Hello. I'm Emberstar. You can join if you are ready, but can you just tell me your name?(Also, you can make cats from the Ancients, Tribe of Rushing Water, rogues, kittypets, and cats before clan time. So yeah....) Please COPY AND PASTE this to the joining section!~ Name: Rank: Personality: Appearance: History: Family: Extras: Cats Emberstar Name: Emberstar Rank: Leader Appearance: Flame coloured ginger she-cat w/ black stripes and amber eyes. Personality: Emberstar is very kind, yet a very firm she-cat. A lot of cats think of this as rude, but it is not at all. She is just trying to make sure that you are safe in the paws of Pineclan. She is never hostile around rogues, and if they are worthy of joining, she will let them. She always tries to work thinks out, which always works. Her father is Nightstar, and she has his courage to stand up to anyone. When she is at a clan gathering, she doesn't like to reveal everything about her clan, which makes her sound weak. She is very strong, and proud when it comes to her clan, but if you are disobeying the Warrior Code, you will be exiled. History: Emberkit was born to Swiftstar and Nightstar, two cats from two totally different clans. Swiftstar of Lakeclan, and Nightstar of Nightclan. She stayed in Lakeclan, but knowing that she belonged in the thicker pine trees, she left to start a clan called Pineclan. When Emberstar was just a warrior, Emberblaze, she watched her brother leave Lakeclan to live as a rogue, now named Soul, and this is one of the reasons why she is nice to rogues, secretly hoping her brother will come and live with her. Swiftstar and Nightstar are still proud Clan leaders of there two clans, having to forget about there daughter because of there important duties. Now she is firm, and she made her whole clan be this way, also. She misses her family dearly leaving them at an early age, but she continued being a strong leader of Pineclan. Family: Swiftstar(Mother), Nightstar(Father), Soul(Brother, dead or alive) Extras: N/A Made and approved by Emeh Wildheart Name: Wildheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: White tabby she-cat w/ black stripes, blue eyes, and one spot across her eye. Personality: Wildheart is a wild she-cat that is always up for anything that calls her name. She got this name because of her wild heart. But she can be serious especially if her mate and kits got hurt or something. She is a great battler and fisher, getting the reputation of the best hunter in Pineclan. Wildheart is also very frustrated when it comes to apprentices. She is annoyed of them, especially Owlpaw. She gets jealous when her mate, Duskfur is around other cats, which will make her very upset and hostile. History: Wildheart was born to Emberstar and Shadowclaw. When she was a kit, she snuck off to attack a fox and surprisingly won with her clan mates help, getting her name, Wildkit. As she grew older, she started to form a spot around her eye, and became closer to a cat named Duskpaw. He loved her to it turns out and she is a queen, pregnant with his kits. She is irritated not being able to go on adventures, but she knows when she gets her kits, she will be better, and proud. When she was an apprentice her father died, leaving her very sad for a long time. She actually kept a tuft of his midnight black fur. Family: Emberstar(Mother), Shadowclaw(Father, deceased) Extras: N/A Seil and Ripplemist Seil Name: Seil Rank: Loner Appearance: Seil is a handsome, short-furred silvery-blue tom with a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, and paws. He has one long dark stripe running down his back to his tail tip. He has pale turquoise eyes. Personality: Seil has a trickstery personality, and is rather carefree. He is laid-back, but he can become annoyed rather quickly by kits and older cats. Seil can sometimes be a bit irritating, but acts as if he's oblivious to this. In fact, he likes annoying others. He doesn't really care for hostility, but will fight if he needs to. Seil dislikes cats that think they're better than he is. History: Seil was born alongside Ripplemist (Ripplemist's name at the time was just Ripple) in an alley. Their mother, who had been pursued by rogues the day before, was killed by said rogues, and the kits were stolen. When they turned six moons old, the two were abandoned to PineClan's care, but Seil, who already knew how to hunt and defend himself, left to live life as a loner. He was captured by Twolegs and forced to be a kittypet, but escaped almost a week afterward. Family: Ripplemist (sister, alive) Extras: None Ripplemist Name: Ripplemist Rank: Deputy (if not, warrior) Appearance: Ripplemist is a silver tabby she-cat with dark forepaws, and pale dapples along her already-striped flanks. She has icy-blue eyes. Personalty: Ripplemist is gentle and kind, and loving to everyone in her Clan. She is quiet and even a bit reserved, but always happy to help out in her Clan. She is patient with cats younger than she is, no matter how rude they may be acting toward her. She never holds grudges, and forgives very quickly. She always tries to keep peace in the Clan, and tries to prevent fights. She hates to fight, and always tries to avoid battles. History: Ripplemist was born with Seil, her brother, in an alley. Their mother, who had been pursued by rogues the day before, was killed by said rogues, and the kits were stolen. When they turned six moons old, the two were abandoned to PineClan's care. Ripple was sad when Seil left, but she loved Clan life. She rose through the ranks, despite her heritage, and eventually became the deputy, much to her surprise. Family: Seil (brother, alive) Extras: None both by Flights / Vee :3 17:12, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Rukia Name: Rukia Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Long haired black she-cat w/ white paws and a hint of white on her fluffy grey chest-fur. Grey eyes Personality: She is very soft and doesn't like to do anything but sniff around outside and sleep. She started to eat cat mint and she fell in love with it. She can be snappy, but she is declawed so she can't hurt you and she wouldn't think of using her teeth(A little bit like Daisy). Most of the time she is a terrified she-cat, afraid of anything and everything. Her Twolegs only let her go outside once in a Moon, at a gathering. Sometimes she sneaks up on them. History: Rukia was born to Peanut Butter and Leo. She is a soft she-cat inside and out, and she wouldn't think about joining the Wild cats. She thinks that they will eat her. As she grew older she started to form a bond with a cat named Soul, pregnant with his kits. When she was a little kit, she escaped from the twoleg house for a few moons and met Wildheart. Unfortunately her and Wildheart, Wildpaw back then, because of her her clan duties. Family: Peanut Butter(Mother), Leo(Father, Rogue), Ichigo(Brother) Extras: N/A Ichigo Name: Ichigo Rank: Rogue Appearance: Muscular orange tabby tom w/ black stripes and one white ear. Amber eyes. Personality: Ichigo is a rude tom that always stands in the way of everyone. If he doesn't get his way, he doesn't do anything you ask him to. He likes to hunt fish especially and always hunts on clan territory, not learning his lesson after Emberstar and Ripplemist chased him off. He has a strong bond with Mintleaf, that is in the clan life. Ichigo is only nice when he is in his dreams, and he doesn't stand up for anyone. Mostly, stubborn. History: Ichigo was born to Peanut Butter and Leo, two of the most important people of his life. When he was a kit, he didn't like to snuggle in his nest all the time, and only go outside once in a great while, so he left to become a Rogue with his father. There, he learned to hunt, battle, and make his own nest out of moss and feathers. After a while, he went out and he met a pretty white she-cat that he formed a bond with. Mintleaf had to leave Pineclan, because she was pregnant with his kits. Family: Peanut Butter(Mother), Leo(Father), Rukia(Sister, kittypet) Extras: N/A Duskpaw Name: Duskpaw (Warrior name: Duskwhisper) Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Duskpaw is a small, short-furred jet-black she-cat with icy-blue eyes. She has one white forepaw. (She looks a lot like Scourge from the series. If PineClan is sort of a future Clan after the canon ones, can others criticize her for looking like him?) Personality: Duskpaw is kind, but shy before you become her friend. She is a great hunter, but not really a fighter. She doesn't like when others insult her, and is very sensitive. She can't stand when others show romantic emotions toward her or around her. Duskpaw will sometimes become lonely, even if someone's with her, and sometimes she wants to be alone. Other than this, she's a great friend once you get to know her. History: Duskpaw was born to a PineClan tom and a she-cat kittypet. The PineClan cat, currently unknown to her, killed the kittypet, despite the kittypet's protests, and stole the kit, whom the PineClan cat named Duskkit. Duskkit was taken into the Clan by her father, who gave her to a queen and told the queen that he'd found the kit in Twolegplace. She grew up believing that Shadepetal was her mother. She never learned the truth, and still believes that Rainripple is her mother. Family: Snowy (mother, deceased), Lionheart (father, alive), Shadepetal (foster mother, deceased) Extras: None Made and approved by Flights. 23:23, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Battleclaw Name: Battleclaw Rank: Warrior Personality: Battleclaw is a battle-hungry she-cat and loves to hunt. She is kind but can be strict with cats that do something that is wrong. She is very loyal to the Warrior Code, unlike her father, Tigerstar. When time to battle, or anything that would risk her life, she would die for her clan. Battleclaw is annoyed very easily, by apprentices, mostly. Appearance: Brown she-cat w/ black tabby stripes, a white underbelly, and amber eyes. She has a nick in her right ear. History: Battleclaw was originally born in Shadowclan, before the attack of Bloodclan. When she found out that Tigerstar was evil, she left the forest, and found Pineclan. She was then loyal to the clan, through and through. Battleclaw was taken on as an apprentice, by Emberblaze, the founder of Pineclan. But as Battleclaw grew older, she decided not to become the Deputy. She just wanted to be a normal Warrior. Family: Tigerstar(Father, deceased), Sasha(Mother), Hawkfrost(Brother, deceased), Mothwing(Sister). Extras: She has unusually sharp claws. Windflight Name: Windflight Rank: Queen Personality: Windflight is a very soft she-cat, protective over her family. As a kit, she always dreamed of playing games and hunting, but when she got to the apprentice ceremony, her eye got slashed by a Windclan cat. She is blind in that eye now. Her personality is kind and sweet, even to the meanest cats in the forest. Appearance: Beautiful white she-cat w/ one blue eye, and one green(The green one is dull, because she is blind in that one). She is lithe, and small, and has soft black paws. History: Windkit wanted to be just like her mother, Emberstar, a proud ambitious leader that stood up for her clan no matter what occasion, or what battle. But when she grew older, there was a terrible battle with Windclan, and she got slashed in the eye, and now there are four scars where the Warrior left behind. She had a choice between queen and elder, and she chose queen, devistated, because she wanted to be deputy after her mother. But Soaringheart fell in love with her, and they had kits. Family: Soaringheart(Mate), Emberstar(Mother), Shadowclaw(Father), Pepperkit, Marigoldkit, Fernkit and Moonkit(Kits all alive). Extras: Her mother was going to make her deputy before shegot her slashed eye. Made and approved; Shadowy Falconsky Name: Falconsky Rank: Warrior Personality: Falconsky is very proud and isn't afraid to stand u for himself. He likes to do anything that involves mystery, or training. He is fallen for by a lot of she-cats and even some rogues. He doesn't like other toms that much, only toms that like him. Appearance: Muscular black tom w/ broad shoulders, a grey tail tip, and dark blue eyes. History: His father was a tom that died at an early age I'LL FINISH THIS LATER!!!!!!!!! Family: Extras: Name: Adam Rank: Loner Personality: Timid, Gullible, Playful, Can be ill-tempered, Squishy /)^0^(\ Easily confused, Quick-to-react. Appearance: Fluffy Reddish-and-White tom-cat with yellow eyes, and white ear fur. History: He was born a kitty-pet but by the age of 12 moons (Pretty much a year) he left his mother and father and became a loner saying that "The outside world will better suit me". He has lived as a loner for more than 19 moons. Family: Mother: Kitty-pet, Breed: Maine-coon cat, Name: Flickers. Father: Kitty-pet, Breed: Chausie, Name: Jungle. Brother: Kitty-pet, Breed: Maine-coon/Chausie mix, Name: Jammie. Extras: Adam is a strange cat and will often pick up and drag along two-leg items. Photo: --Love me for who i am. Not for who you want me to be. (talk) 19:59, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Approved~Vaporeon